


Идеальное рождественское фото

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Бокуто очень хотел идеальное рождественское фото на память.





	Идеальное рождественское фото

**Author's Note:**

> В Японии снеговиков лепят из двух снежных шаров
> 
> Фик написан на Secret Santa 4  
> Бета: rumble fish

— Нам нужно фото, — решительно заявил Бокуто и хлопнул ладонью по столу, отчего чашки подпрыгнули на блюдцах, а Акааши едва не подавился своим пирожным. — Нам нужно фото на память, наполненное рождественским духом и единением.

— Единением? Кого с кем? — спросил Куроо с набитым ртом. Он с таким удовольствием поглощал пончики с разноцветной посыпкой, что Акааши почти решился заказать и себе, хотя его пирожное было весьма вкусным.

— Нас, — Бокуто осуждающе посмотрел на Куроо. — Нас всех.

Он обвёл взглядом сидевших за столиком.

— Мы с тобой выпускаемся и мы с тобой капитаны, — продолжил он. — Кенма и Акааши — наши связующие, они как... связующее звено между прошлым и будущим, между уходящим и тем, что придёт на смену!

Бокуто говорил всё громче, воодушевлялся всё больше, и Акааши искренне надеялся, что никто не заметит, как он улыбается в чашку с чаем. Бокуто выпрямил спину, расправил плечи, вздёрнул подбородок и устремил взгляд в то будущее, о котором, видимо, только что говорил.

Куроо фыркнул, и с его тарелки во все стороны разлетелась разноцветная посыпка от надкушенного пончика. 

— Это твоя прощальная капитанская речь? Решил отрепетировать её на нас?

— Вот ещё! — возмутился Бокуто. — Эта речь касается только идеального рождественского фото. Одного мгновения, к которому всегда можно будет вернуться. Так что насчёт восхитительных идей?

— Я — пас, — Кенма мотнул головой и попытался выскользнуть из-за стола, но две капитанских руки — Куроо и Бокуто — усадили его обратно.

— Пасы хороши на площадке, — отметил Бокуто. — Но не когда нужно принять важное решение.

— Мы можем сфотографироваться прямо сейчас, — Кенма поднял телефон и направил его камерой на Бокуто. — Ёлка есть, украшения есть, гирлянда горит. Попросим официанта — и готово.

— Он всегда такой? — спросил Бокуто у Куроо.

— Ну, — неопределённо ответил Куроо. — Но идея и правда не очень, извини, Кенма.

— Как хотите, — пожал плечами Кенма. — А теперь я могу выйти?

— Нет, — Куроо и Бокуто одновременно покачали головами и уставились на Акааши.

— Мне надо в туалет, — настойчиво продолжил Кенма.

— Тогда иди, но даже не думай о побеге через окно, — наставил на него палец Бокуто.

Кенма несколько раз молча моргнул.

— Туалет прямо возле входа, я спокойно могу выйти через дверь.

— В своё оправдание скажу, что видел такое в кино, — пробурчал Бокуто, когда Кенма вышел из-за стола.

— Акааши, твоя очередь, — заявил Куроо, удобно развалившись на диванчике.

Акааши аккуратно поставил чашку на блюдце и тихо вздохнул. Статус связующего звена точно обязывал хотя бы к одной хорошей идее. 

— Думаю, стоит воспользоваться тем, что эта зима выдалась на удивление снежной. Когда ещё выпадет столько снега в Токио? Мы можем выбрать высокую горку или красивое дерево, или пруд...

— Снеговики! — закричали Бокуто и Куроо, привстав со своих мест. — Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? Да!

— Мы сделаем больших снеговиков!

— Самых больших!

— Самых крутых!

— Во всём Токио!

— Нам позавидуют на Хоккайдо!

— Да!

— Да!

Акааши попросил счёт.

***

Снега действительно выпало много, Акааши едва ли не впервые видел столько сугробов не в Интернете и не по телевизору, а в парке неподалёку от дома. Кенма рядом громко вздохнул и спрятал нос поглубже в объёмный шарф.

Куроо и Бокуто пылали энтузиазмом, огонь которого погасить было не по силам никакому морозу. Они катали шары снега наперегонки, и их голоса и смех далеко разносились по парку. 

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — произнёс молчавший всё утро Кенма и потёр руки в варежках друг о друга.

— Не во всём есть смысл, — Акааши вручил ему термос с горячим чаем. — И не во всём следует его искать. Иногда стоит просто отпустить ситуацию и наблюдать за происходящим со стороны.

— Ты так и делаешь? — проявил любопытство Кенма, отвинтив крышку термоса и проводив взглядом устремившееся вверх облачко ароматного пара. 

— Не всегда. Но как видишь — им весело, они заняты и не требуют от нас копаться в снегу. Так что это работает. Главное — направить энергию в нужное русло.

Кенма согласно кивнул и отпил из термоса. 

— А вы почему прохлаждаетесь? — обратил на них вдруг внимание Куроо. Он толкал перед собой внушительных размеров снежный шар и остановился утереть пот со лба.

— Куро, не смей, — предостерегающе прошипел Кенма.

— Куроо-сан...

— Бокуто! — громко позвал Куроо, игнорируя протесты. — Они тут пьют чай и даже не думают помогать!

— Что-о-о?

Бокуто тут же прикатился с шаром не меньше, чем у Куроо, и обратил свой взор на Акааши и Кенму.

— Идеальное рождественское фото само себя не сделает! — шапка у него забавно съехала на затылок, открыв покрасневшие уши. — Мы с Куроо взяли на себя большие шары, а вы делайте шары поменьше, их мы поставим наверх! Вперёд! За дело! Давайте, давайте!

И он бодро покатил свой шар дальше, распугивая парочки, гуляющие по парку.

— Когда он уже устанет? — обречённо спросил Кенма. — Или хотя бы сядет в сугроб и скажет «Этот снеговик не достоин идеального рождественского фото, Акааши, давай просто сделаем снежных ангелов, так будет лучше, Акааши!».

Акааши прыснул со смеху.

— Козуме, почему ты сразу это не предложил?

— Было слишком поздно, — вздохнул Кенма. — Ну что, покатили?

— Покатили, — согласно кивнул Акааши.

Примерно через час, когда Акааши был готов молить о пощаде, Кенма без слов рухнул в сугроб, а Куроо бессильно сполз вдоль ствола старого клёна, Бокуто скомандовал:

— Достаточно!

Дружный стон облегчения взлетел над верхушками деревьев.

— Пять минут на чай, а затем мы собираем снеговиков. Куроо, знаешь, о чём я подумал?

— О чём, — безвольно произнёс Куроо, всё так же обнимая клён.

— Мы сделаем в снеговиках сквозные круглые дыры, всунем туда головы и так сфотографируемся! Нас четверо, и шаров у снеговиков тоже четыре, идеально! — Бокуто было не остановить.

— Как ты себе представляешь дыру в этом монстре? — Куроо кивнул на свой снежный шар. — Он почти с меня ростом.

— Ты немного преувеличиваешь, — уже не так уверенно ответил Бокуто.

— Посмотри на свой, если ты начнёшь делать в нём отверстие, он распадётся. Или распадётся позже, когда ты поставишь на него второй шар.

— Но я… такое придумал, такое забавное и оригинальное…

— Куроо-сан прав, так мы просто всё испортим, — Акааши решил вмешаться.

Бокуто натянул шапку на уши и растерянно обошёл свой шар.

— Ну же, ещё немного, — пробормотал Кенма. — Мне не нужно никаких подарков на Рождество, пусть он только скажет…

— Акааши!

— Есть! — Кенма выбросил сжатый кулак над головой.

— Акааши, у нас не будет идеального рождественского фото! 

— Конечно, будет, — Акааши поднялся с заснеженной скамьи, отряхнул штаны и подошёл к Бокуто. — Ведь у нас будут самые замечательные снеговики, нам уже завидуют на Хоккайдо. Сейчас мы их соберём, украсим, а потом попросим кого-нибудь нас всех сфотографировать. Идёт?

— Идёт, — повеселел Бокуто. — Но попытка будет всего одна, это не рождественская фотосессия, это одно фото, помните об этом.

— Забудешь тут, как же, — Кенма вылез из сугроба, подошёл к Куроо и потянул его за капюшон. — Не время прохлаждаться.

— Порой я забываю, каким жестоким ты бываешь, — вяло попытался отбиться от него Куроо.

— Это была и твоя идея тоже, так что — вставай.

— Можно мне хотя бы чаю?

— А ты его приготовил и взял с собой?

— Нет, но…

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, Куро.

— Знаешь, — Куроо поднялся, положил руку на плечо Кенме и торжественно произнёс. — Ты будешь отличным капитаном.

— Вот ещё, — буркнул Кенма, но Акааши, наблюдавший за их перепалкой, был уверен — Кенме приятно слышать эти слова.

Потом они пили чай, спорили, чей шар лучше, собирали снеговиков, украшали их и решали, как встать, чтобы идеальное рождественское фото вышло действительно идеальным. Наконец, когда страсти утихли, Акааши попросил проходящую мимо девушку сфотографировать их.

— Помните, всего одна попытка! — взволнованно произнёс Бокуто.

— Мы помним! — хором ответили ему остальные.

Щелчок и вспышка.

***

Акааши открыл шкафчик и улыбнулся. Идеальное рождественское фото висело на внутренней стороне дверцы, приклеенное цветным стикером. И пусть за окном зеленел и цвёл апрель, это не имело никакого значения.

Щелчок. Вспышка.

Акааши улыбался, навалившись на снеговика, которого они слепили с Бокуто.

Куроо чихал, сбивая голову снеговика, которого они слепили с Кенмой. 

Кенма спокойно смотрел в камеру, прижав к себе термос.

Бокуто спасал Кенму, хватая падающий на него снежный ком и не переставая при этом сверкать широкой улыбкой.

Горизонт фотографии оказался катастрофически завален — у девушки дрогнула рука, когда она нажала на кнопку, — но это было идеальное рождественское фото, как Бокуто и хотел.

Разве кто-то может сказать иначе?


End file.
